Um grito de horror
by flor do deserto
Summary: Um grito horrorizado foi-se ouvido, e estava ficando cada vez mais alto. Quem estava gritando?


_**Olá, Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Espero deixar todo mundo horrorizado! (eu dando risada maligna e psicopata).**

_**Um grito de horror.**_

Um grito horrorizado. Kagome tampou os ouvidos.

_Souta. – chamou – Souta será que poderia mudar de canal?

Souta olhou para a irmã pelo canto dos olhos, era sexta-feira à noite e, portanto ele poderia ficar acordado até tarde, o que significava: ficar até a madrugada assistindo filmes de terror. E não seria sua irmã medrosa que atrapalharia seus planos, por isso Souta fez exatamente o contrário do que ela pediu e aumentou o volume da televisão.

Embora Kagome estivesse de costas para a televisão ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, e pelas olheiras em seus olhos e os bocejos que ela ficava dando quando não estava pedindo a ele que mudasse de canal, estava claro que ela só não caia no sono ali mesmo em cima de seu caderno e livros porque estava apavorada demais pra isso. Souta girou os olhos.

_Porque não vai dormir? Amanha é sábado você pode continuar estudando amanha.

Kagome abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça com força.

_Eu disse a Inuyasha que ficaria sete dias aqui, e isso significa que tenho de voltar para a Era feudal na segunda-feira, então enquanto estou aqui quero aproveitar para estudar o máximo possível e quem sabe me adiantar um pouco na matéria.

Souta girou os olhos novamente, se sua irmã não cabulasse tanta aula e tirasse notas tão ruins ele iria jurar que ela era uma bela de uma CDF. Voltou a olhar para a televisão, a mocinha estava fugindo do monstro, mas Souta sabia que logo ela iria morrer. Deu um sorriso perverso.

Enquanto isso os olhos de Kagome pesavam, mas ela acordava sempre que ouvia um grito vindo da televisão, de tão apavorada que estava ela não parava de tremer. Entretanto aguentou só mais quinze minutos antes de recolher todas as suas coisas e sair correndo da sala.

_Boa noite mana. – Souta gritou do sofá.

Boa noite, pois sim!

Entrou no seu quarto, jogou todo o seu material em cima de sua mesa e enfiou-se na cama, cobrindo até a cima de sua cabeça com o cobertor, no entanto ficou com medo de apagar as luzes.

Fechou os olhos. A porta bateu. Abriu os olhos.

Devagarzinho ela baixou o cobertor até a ponta do nariz e olhou para verificar, sabia que Souta como qualquer irmão caçula, gostava de pregar peças nela, então ficou esperando a porta se abrir e se fechar novamente, para que ela pudesse pegar o Souta no flagra.

A porta abriu-se, e com um novo estrondo se fechou novamente. Kagome engoliu o seco e arregalou os olhos, pois a porta que se abria e fechava não era a porta de seu quarto e sim a porta de seu guarda roupa.

Novamente, a porta do guarda roupa se abriu, só que dessa vez as duas de uma vez, e fechou-se com um estrondo ainda maior. Kagome empalideceu, seu coração disparou a uma velocidade tão absurda que ela achou que fosse explodir, mas sua mente lógica a obrigou a pensar que a porta se abria e fechava por causa do vento, olhou para a janela e apavorada constatou que estava fechada, e de pernas bambas levantou-se da cama e arrastou sua cadeira até o guarda roupa, que abriu e bateu as portas mais uma ultima vez antes de Kagome as trancar com a cadeira.

Enrijeceu quando ouviu algo a batucar freneticamente, como se alguém estivesse batendo com uma baqueta solitária em algum lugar que nem sequer chegava perto de uma bateria, quando olhou para trás viu sua caneta sacudindo-se e batendo-se contra a mesa, como se estivesse tendo um ataque epilético, ela correu até a caneta mais antes de pegá-la ela já tinha parado. Segurou a caneta com força, os lábios trêmulos.

Na mesma hora as portas de seu guarda roupa se abriram com tamanha força que empurraram a cadeira para a porta de seu quarto que se abriu com o impacto e voltou a fechar-se com a mesma força. No susto Kagome deixou a caneta cair novamente que voltou a debater-se no chão, sua cama subiu a 15 cm do chão e caiu com tamanha força que o quarto todo sacudiu fazendo-a cair de bunda no chão. A cama levantou de novo, e voltou a cair, o quarto sacudiu, as portas do guarda roupa abriam-se e fechavam-se, Kagome estava em pânico, seus livros caíram de sua mesa, mas não caíram para baixo segundo manda as leis da gravidade, e sim para cima chocando-se com o teto e quicando de volta, e começaram a voar descontroladamente por todo o quarto como uma revoada de pássaros enlouquecidos.

Kagome jogou-se contra o chão e protegeu a cabeça com as mãos, os livros voando, a cama subindo e descendo sacudindo todo o quarto, as portas do guarda roupa abrindo-se e fechando-se violentamente.

_Para! – gritou em pânico.

E tudo parou. Os livros despencaram do ar e quase a atingiram. Ela voltou a sentar-se, a respiração acelerada e descompassada, achou que tudo tinha acabado quando de repente sua mesa começou a sacudir-se e pouco depois estava voando a centímetros do chão chocando-se violentamente com as paredes, e de repente voou contra a janela estilhaçando-a em dezenas de cacos de vidro, Kagome voltou a jogar-se contra o chão para proteger-se, mas vários cacos de vidro voaram contra ela e entranharam-se na sua carne em suas costas e em parte de suas pernas, através do tecido de seu pijama, ela gemeu de dor.

Tudo começou de novo, a caneta em choque epilético, as portas do guarda roupa batendo, e a cama subindo e descendo. Kagome levantou-se e ignorando a dor tentou correr para a porta, mas os livros voltaram a voar dessa vez contra ela, e em seguida chocava-se contra a parede, como se uma mão invisível os estivesse atirando contra ela.

Um dos livros a atingiu no ombro e ela gritou sentindo uma dor estrema, talvez o tivesse deslocado. Mas precisava fugir, precisava sair daquele quarto e ir atrás de seu avô, pelo menos tinha esperança de que seus pergaminhos sagrados poderiam servir de alguma coisa. Mas quando tocou a maçaneta deu outro grito e rapidamente tirou a mão de lá, a maçaneta estava quente como se a porta estivesse em chamas, olhou para a palma da mão que ardia e estava ficando vermelha com uma velocidade impressionante, havia a queimado, só que ela precisava sair daquele quarto a qualquer custo e em pânico chutou a porta com o joelho, e como não estava trancada a mesma abriu-se rapidamente.

Mas assim que deu o primeiro passo para fora algo lhe segurou pelo tornozelo e ela caiu de bruços no chão, olhou para trás sentindo imensa dor, mas não viu nada ali, no entanto no lugar onde ela sentia que estavam a segurando estava ficando vermelho. Sem pensar duas vezes ela chutou a mão invisível.

Houve um rugido (que ela não soube definir como humano ou animal) e a fera invisível a largou, Kagome rapidamente gatinhou para longe, precisava fugir, mas assim que se colocou de pé para correr a besta invisível voltou a rugir e a atingiu nas costas, e nas suas costas seu pijama e suas costas abriu-se no formado de três garras, o sangue verteu dali e Kagome voltou a cair no chão. Desta vez caiu de cara e seu lábio cortou-se, sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue na boca poucos segundos antes de ver uma gota do próprio pingando no chão. Tentou levantar-se mais seu corpo caiu pesadamente contra o chão ao sentir um peso em suas costas que lhe tirou o ar, outro rugido, a besta invisível estava pisando nela.

Kagome tossiu sangue e a besta tirou seu pé de cima dela, somente para levantá-la pelos cabelos, a dor era alucinante, e Kagome fechou os olhos sem aguentá-la, sentindo que a qualquer momento iria desmaiar, quando voltou a abri-los assustou-se, estava ali parado o seu irmão, parado e sorridente como se a estivesse convidando para brincar com ele.

_Fuja Souta._ – pensou como se desejasse que seu irmão fosse telepata, já que não conseguia falar, pois caso tentasse apenas tossiria mais sangue.

Só que seu irmão não saiu do lugar, ele ficou apenas lá parado e sorrindo. Será que não percebia nada de errado? Sua irmã estava sangrando, de joelhos e com os cabelos levantados como se a alguém a segurasse pelos cabelos. Porque ele não fugia?

_Inuyasha_. – pensou fechando os olhos novamente sentindo as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto – _Inuyasha socorro._

Ela desejava que o hanyou fosse telepata e pudesse ouvi-la suplicando por ajuda, embora estivesse muito longe para isso (500 anos para ser mais exata), e viesse em seu auxilio.

Uma pequena mão começou a passear por seu rosto secando suas lágrimas, abriu os olhos e lá estava Souta com aquele mesmo sorriso ingênuo e feliz, ele olhou para cima como se pudesse ver a besta invisível que torturava sua irmã, e ainda sim não deixou de sorrir.

_Fuja!_ – Kagome queria gritar – _Pegue a mamãe e se tranque com ela no quarto do vovô._

Mas Souta parecia estar totalmente anestesiado da seriedade das coisas, e ainda com o mesmo sorriso fez um movimento com a mão que não estava no rosto da irmã, mandou a criatura embora. A criatura invisível rugiu aterrorizada (como se a presença de seu irmão a deixasse em pânico) e largou os cabelos de Kagome.

Kagome desfaleceu, mas antes que voltasse a cair no chão Souta ajoelhou-se e a apanhou pelas axilas, tremendo Kagome abraçou o irmão e começou a chorar aliviada e agradecida, ele a havia salvado, ela estava salva, tudo tinha terminado.

Ou pelo menos... Foi o que ela achou.

Souta se afastou da irmã ainda com o mesmo sorriso, e Kagome sorriu de volta, mas logo seu sorriso foi murchando ao ver o cabelo de Souta começar a cair no chão em tufos de sua cabeça, a cor começou a ser drenada de seu rosto, como se todo o sangue estivesse lhe sendo drenado, e garras de 30 a 40 cm cresceram em suas mãos, o sorriso tornou-se maligno agora cheio de dentes tortos e pontiagudos, os olhos ficaram profundamente negros... Mas totalmente negros, nem uma parte branca, íris, ou pupila, e uma secreção negra começou a escorrer de ambos os olhos, como se alguém os tivesse enchido de nanquim ao ponto de começarem a vasar.

Aquela criança não era seu irmão!

Kagome tentou levantar-se e correr, mas percebeu esta paralisada, a besta invisível havia voltado e rugiu em seu ouvido enquanto a aprisionava num abraço esmagador.

A criança demônio deu um passo à frente, e Kagome novamente não conseguiu gritar, mesmo quando a criança usou uma de suas enormes garras para abrir-lhe a parte da frente do pijama e também a pele da onde o sangue começou a escorrer. O demônio levou a garra até a boca e a lambeu deliciando-se com o gosto de seu sangue. E enquanto seu sorriso maligno aumentava a criança estalava as garras, e num único golpe penetrou o punho dentro do corpo de Kagome, abrindo um buraco ali.

Impossibilitada de gritar Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás arregalando os olhos e abrindo a boca sem que nem um som saísse dela, nunca havia sentindo tamanha dor, nem mesmo quando a joia de quatro almas foi arrancada de seu corpo, a criança demônio puxou algo de dentro do seu corpo e quando Kagome olhou, viu seu coração pulsando na mão da criança. Ainda ligado a seu corpo pelas artérias.

O sorriso do demônio tornou-se maldoso, como o de uma criança que havia acabado de descobrir como queimar formigas com uma lupa, enquanto ele observava admirado o coração da colegial que batia em sua mão, e ai sem piedade começou a apertá-lo, e apertá-lo e apertá-lo até que o coração de Kagome explodiu e o sangue espalhou-se por todo o lado.

Um grito horrorizado foi-se ouvido, e estava ficando cada vez mais alto.

Quem estava gritando?

_Kagome!

De repente ela acordou, abrindo os olhos e assustando-se com seu próprio grito. Acima dela Inuyasha a fitava com preocupados olhos dourados, sem entender porque a adolescente gritava enquanto dormia, ele pulou para trás quando Kagome se sentou num movimento brusco e começou a olhar para todos os cantos freneticamente, a procura da sorridente criança demônio, mas ela não estava ali, seu quarto estava em ordem e já havia amanhecido. Com o coração descompassado percebeu que havia tudo sido um pesadelo.

_Kagome? – Inuyasha chamou aproximando-se hesitante – O que foi? Porque estava gritando? Porque esta chorando?

_Inuyasha! – gritou em meio ao pranto e sem conseguir se controlar, atirou-se contra Inuyasha.

Ainda tremendo ela abraço-o o mais forte que pode, imediatamente molhando suas vestes com suas lágrimas.

Por isso ela odiava filmes de terror, eles sempre lhe causavam os piores pesadelos!

_**Fim**_

**Agora só um pequeno aviso, os créditos dessa fanfic não são totalmente meus, já que eu tive a ideia de escrevê-la lendo outra fanfic sobre um garoto que tinha um pesadelo muito parecido com que a Kagome teve.**

**Review's?**


End file.
